El Fantasma de Canterville
by Marth Mt
Summary: Basado originalmente en el cuento de Oscar Wilde, El Fantasma de Canteville. Por supuesto, bastante cambiado or mi loco y enfermo punto de vista. Capítulo seís.
1. El fantasma de Canterville

El fantasma de Canterville  
  
Basada en el cuento de Oscar Wilde "El fantasma de Canterville". -  
  
Capitulo uno:  
  
Presentación.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Varios son los seres que se niegan a pensar por si mismos. Y cuando digo claramente seres obviamente me estoy refiriendo a los humanos. Y, es que si lo vemos bien... no saben ver. En vez de ello echan todo su sentido común en cosas (que yo pienso que son estúpidas) fantásticas y sobrenaturales para dejar de pensar y dejarse de complicarse la existencia. Y, podría dar ejemplos... (Jesús, el Buda, la Iglesia, el padre, Dios...)... pero la lista es larga, así que mejor no. Y me parece algo ilógico, ya a estas alturas, intentar cambiarlos... es una batalla perdida. Y la batalla, aunque nadie la combata, esta en la casa. Je, por algo me volví ateo leyendo la Biblia... esta bien, esta bien, olvidemos eso. No es mi punto.  
  
Mi punto es que, como a cualquier ser, me enfurece que no piensen que es real la magia (aunque ni yo tampoco creo en eso... es la única explicación posible a lo que soy yo). Y, ciento que es mi obligación recordarles a esos seres que si puede existir eso... aunque va en contra de mi...  
  
Creo que estoy diciendo mi problema desde el ángulo incorrecto... para ustedes ¿cuál es la explicación, coherente, de que yo, un fantasma, este aquí, en la tierra que es el limbo? ¿qué no se supone que yo, como materia, un organismo, simplemente dejaría de existir y pasaría a formar otra cosa? cómo alimento para otro animal o... por que como dice un gran filosofo: la materia no se crea ni se destruye, simplemente se trasforma. ¿no debería de pasarme lo mismo? O, yo siendo lo que soy ¿pase a ser otra cosa en el espacio y no me e dado cuenta? ¿qué soy y por qué (la pregunta elemental) existo? ¡sólo por favor! ¡no me salgan con eso del paraíso o infierno, Dios o el jodido demonio! Sólo pido algo coherente, con sentido común, una explicación lógica ¡hasta científica! De lo que soy... y, a pesar de que le he pensado tanto tiempo... sigo con la misma incógnita...  
  
¿cómo dicen? ... sí, soy un fantasma... ¿qué si como existo?... no sé, por eso les pregunto... ¿de dónde vengo? ¿qué si como me llamo? ¿cuántos años, décadas, siglos llevo así? ¿de dónde soy? ... les propongo algo ¿quieren saber de mi?... esta bien, lo haré, pero... les advierto: no se logra sólo una cosa en más de trescientos años de muerte ¿esta bien? Así que esto ira para largo...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Esta bien... la primera pregunta (que sirve de presentación e inició) ¿quién soy? Soy el fantasma de Canterville. ¿qué si cómo esta eso? Digamos que Canterville es una región en Inglaterra donde, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, habito un rey y construyó una mansión que con el tiempo ha ido llenándose de historia (en la librería, tapicería, dueños...) y un día, después de mucho de haber muerto, su hijo tomo pero lamentablemente falleció de cáncer a lo poco. Pero tenía un pariente, el único y más cercano: su primo. Él quedo en posesión de todo y se casó con una doncella... Yo conocí a esa doncella, en persona. Es más, era mi esposa. Pero... nunca me case por ella por amor (que era muy mal visto) sino que me obligaron parcialmente... odie a esa mujer, odio a esa mujer... por eso la mate. Fue una noche después de la cena. Quede con ella en el vestíbulo. Estrangulamiento. Bendita sea mi mala suerte por que uno de sus hermanos la vio caer ya muerta a mis pies, cuando avisaba de que había regresado una semana con anticipación de Londres... lo siguiente que hice fue escapar al bosque que rodeaba la mansión. No llegue lejos, sin embargo.  
  
Sus hermanos, idiotas en esa confusión, hicieron algo peor contra mi. Me metieron a una sala oculta en la parte más enterrada de la mansión (según yo era un calabozo que fue creado para los enemigos de mi padre, nunca usada) y me encadenaron con grilletes los pies y las manos. Pusieron, al otro extremo de la sala, una rebanada de pan y una garra de agua... sí, morí de hambre... y digo que lo mío fue peor por que yo al menos tuve consideración de matarla al instante, no estar en agonía casi una semana.  
  
... no se pueden imaginar mi sorpresa, confusión, mi terror al levantarme y ver a un escuálido yaciendo en el suelo. Y más cuando ese escuálido era yo. Tuve miedo de pensar aquella vez de qué era yo y no quise mirar mis manos. Pero extrañamente me sentía bien... no, perdón, no sentía nada. Ni hambre, ya no, sueño o cansancio. En mi eterna confusión salí desesperado de ahí y atravesé la pared sin siquiera saberlo. Ni sentía el suelo (obvio....) y me negué a la idea de lo que era ¿qué no debería de no existir y punto? ¿o eso le pasan a todos los muertos? No tuve las agallas en ese momento para comprobar si el espíritu de mi esposa seguía en el vestíbulo en alguna parte de la mansión...  
  
Me tomo otra semana para aceptar lo que era: un fantasma.  
  
Me la pase todo ese tiempo en la pequeña sala, mirando a la nada en un punto fijo de mi cara. Y fue ese el día, cuando mi cuerpo orgánico se estaba pudriendo, aquella ocasión cuando mis cavidades oculares estaban hundidas y mi manos estaban torcidas que me levante y decidí buscar un igual pago por la agonía que sentía. No era justo. Ni mi esposa estaba sufriendo después de vida y yo si, en el limbo. También... me di cuenta en aquella vez de que mi cuerpo podía tomar forma física. Quiero decir, sólida. Podía agarrar objetos con volver sólida (pero trasparente) la mano y hasta mi cuerpo entero. Eso lo comprobé cuando aventé el pan contra la pared y pateé el plato.  
  
Mi primera aparición fue el octubre de 1717, un mes después de mi muerte. El hermano mayor de mi esposa se había quedado con la propiedad y estaba solo, en la sala sentado en el sillón verde de roble, tomando vino español rojo (mi favorito) con leyendo un libro de John Dryden. Tuve una incesante impulso de voltearlo a verme, por la cólera que tenía al verlo ahí, calmado, como si nadie hubiese pasado. Maldita burguesía, me dije. Ellos solo apuestan por jugar, el puro placer que ELLOS, los ingratos, tienen. Ellos, no los demás. Nadie de aquella familia nunca me demostraron confianza (ni la estúpida de mi mujer, con la que estuve casado dos años). A pesar de ser blanco y trasparente, admito que tenía bien marcadas mis finas fracciones y aun llevaba la ropa de cómo morí. La misma suciedad y todo eso. Me puse ante él, imponente mirándolo con profundo odio y dije, con mi acostumbrado sentido del humor.  
  
- ¿Disfrutando el vino, lord Rynolds? No, por favor, tómelo. Es de las mejores cosechas que ha habido desde hace tres años...  
  
Por consecuente, él quedo inmóvil, casi tan blanco como yo. Aunque, en alguien vivo, eso es grave... se escuchó la copa romperse en miles de pedazos contra sus pies y el libro caer sobre su regazo. Lo único silencioso fue su expresión cuando su cabeza calló a su lado, aun con ojitos de sorpresa.  
  
Y me veo obligado agregar de, que aquel sujeto de cuarenta y tantos, tenía problemas cardiacos. Eso fue demasiado sencillo, inclusive para mi.  
  
Cuando era yo joven (pues mi aspecto sigue teniendo los de un hombre de 35) era un atleta excepcional. Era guapo y muy modesto. Y, bueno, era algo duro con mi forma de ser y no me dejaba guiar tanto por mis emociones como ahora (como fantasma puedo hacer cosas muy libres). Sí, tenía ojos azules y mi apellido venía de una familia muy respetada en la alta sociedad.  
  
Mmmhhh... por cierto. Dije que soy el Fantasma de Canterville. Pero ese soy yo y es como me conocen. Son algunos los que saben mi verdadero nombre, y claro, principalmente las decenas y decenas de dueños que han habitado de este terreno (que creció obscenamente, con establos y demás) y los criados del mismo. Y, por supuesto, el pueblo, pues el apellido de Black es ahí y era muy conocido. Sirius Black, me pueden llamar... pero vulgarmente soy ese fantasma de aquella mansión de por allá en algún lugar.  
  
Les diré, es más, les contaría una centena de mis logros en esos tres siglos de existencia y recuerdo cada una de las cosas. Desde todos los libros de la A y Z de la biblioteca, doncellas, criados, animales, objetos destrozados y coleccionados que me guardo en una de las habitaciones ocultas una torre. Hasta cada lord y su descripción detallada. Pero...  
  
Jamás, en una brillante e interrumpida carrera de trescientos años, había sido humillado y avergonzado tan groseramente como en estos últimos tres... no, tres no, apenas llegan a dos.  
  
¿quieren conocer esa historia? ¿de esa estúpida familia que, gracias de su insensatez han podido conmigo? ¿de quién es el chisme?  
  
Malditos ateos aquellos, por algo yo soy el perjudicado...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
¿Continuara?  
  
ese es el primer capítulo. Créanme, es mejor que la otra versión que hice(y mucho más corto). Por favor, díganme si le continuo. Es que e tenido, no dudas, decisiones con la historia y me pregunto así como que si esta bien que la narre en primera persona y pensamientos un poco... no sé: es mi libre expresión y particularmente no creo en eso de la iglesia. Se que eso puede incomodar a MUCHOS pero si es así, por favor, no lo lean Oo  
  
Espero sus Reviews. 


	2. La familia Weasley

****

** El fantasma de Canterville  
  
Basada en el cuento de Oscar Wilde "El fantasma de Canterville". **

****

**Capitulo dos:  
  
La familia Weasley.**

**-**

-

-

He pensado últimamente que mi vida, carece de valor. Y ese 'últimamente' surgió en 1742. Después de esos 25, yo ya me había gastado todas y cada uno de las joyas de literatura esparcidas y ocultas en toda la mansión y, al mismo tiempo, mientras estaba en la biblioteca, se dio a conocer mi existencia (cuando el criado de lady Cataline me vio, hojeando un libro sobre los augurios). Eso fue sólo esparcido entre la comunidad diminuta de la familia, pero el caso es que se me descubrió. Antes de eso, se pensaba que la casa era de mala suerte, por que las tres familias que en ese pequeño tiempo habían habitado, siquiera había una que sufría graves daños psicológicos o físicos.  
  
Hablando de eso, reviví algo: la hermosísima lady Delacour. Recuerdo que, en 1879, ella se encontraba en su habitación, peinándose, frente al espejo. La estaba viendo a través de la ventana. Y... era tan preciosa... sí, llaméenme lujurioso, no me importa. Pero les aseguro que cualquier hombre caería a tal delicadeza y no se resistiría no tocarla. Se estiró un poco la cabeza para atrás, poniéndose un lazó plateado en el cabello... gracias a mi maldita tentación no me resistí y tome forma etérea para evitarme verse en el espejo acercándome. Con mis dos largas y pálidas manos se las puse en el cuello, delicioso cuando sentí que ella se erizaba y dio un grito desgarrador. En un intento desesperado me golpeó. Si algo no aguanto es la agresión. Le apreté el cuello y el padre llegó corriendo, seguido por el criado. Me desvanecí lo suficiente para ver que en su, antes precioso cuello, tenía marcadas mis manos. Era gris y horriblemente fea.  
  
Tengo que admitir que a mi me gusta ser popular, y más, si es por mis propios actos.  
  
Oh, tengo tantas vivencias, tantos logros... pero el peor de ellos es una familia, que llegó aquí, por casualidad, hace dos años.  
  
¿Dije en una ocasión que tenía una recamara donde guardo cosas, verdad? La razón de aquello es que, con forme las familias se cambian, trasladan sus cosas. La habitación, que bien podría ser para un matrimonio completo, esta abarrotado de objetos. Mis favoritos son los libros. Es el único pasatiempo preferido que tengo. Y de ahí los disfraces. Los uso mucho en mis actos de... presentación. Y, aparte de artiluchos como telescopios o yoyo's, poseo una cama en el centro de todo(sí, sé que yo no ocupo dormir) y una ventana. Es, quizás, la única con una vista como la mía: da directo a la entrada, pasa por todo el camino, sede al jardín principal y, si mira para abajo, la terraza a la puerta principal.  
  
Bueno, pero... como les dije... hay una familia que, en particular, los detesto...  
  
Yo no creo en la magia, ni en cristo o quien me pongan. No creo en ellos. Pero, si es que me fuera obligado dar culto y disparser sus ideas a los demás para deshacerme de esa idiolecracia y enferma familia, lo haría.  
  
Pero, antes tengo que obligarme a explicar que le paso a la otra, antes que ellos, y asus criados...  
  
En Canterville Chanse, como hace siete años, lord Lucius fue el reciente dueño de la casa. Casado con lady Narcisa y un hijo, Draco de Miliekc. Sobre criados, cuatro de ellos ya habitantes eran trabajadores acá cinco años antes que ellos. Una era, por supuesto, la Ama de Llaves y el conserje (los dos, creo, muy dañados y algo nerviosos). Los dueños trajeron con sigo a una sirviente y su pequeña hija, como la edad de Draco. Es decir... cinco años. Aunque, "accidentalmente" la sirvienta murió y su hija, a pesar de tan poca edad, tomó su lugar. A esa arrogante familia de tres les importaba un comino los empleados. Sólo fue por esa diminuta observación por la cual me precipite contra los maridos y no los demás.... también... creo que me equivoco pero, había un jardinero que trabajaba en la casa por unos ¿10 años? Yo no puedo salir libremente de la mansión, se los recuerdo. Así que no se me hace raro de que aguante si bien es pagado. Un cocinero, que recién vino hace cinco años también. No e tenido contacto mucho con él, en si, el tipo es raro y me caer mal. Aunque, el más raro de todos, y no e mencionado, es un niño que, huérfano y encontrado antes de que los Miliekc vinieran, el dueño agarró se lo entregó al jardinero. Ese muchacho, de la edad de la otra niña, ha trabajado toda su vida como sirviente (para mi esclavo) y, a mi criterio, es esquizofrénico. Dice que la magia si existe y empieza a gritar cosas y alucina. En fin: yo nunca lo toque. Así es y será.  
  
¿Saben? Por primera vez en mi vida después de muerto me arrepiento de matar a alguien. Si yo, no hubiese asesinado a su mujer una noche, después del salir del baño y pasarle una daga oxidada por la yugular enfrente de su marido, él no se hubiera ido de inmediato sólo con su hijo y dejar a la casa sola para que alguien llegara a reclamarla. Para mi desgracia, y para otros (hasta creo que al mismo Lucius) la residencia quedo en mano de unos pobretones humildes, que trabajaban en el mismo edificio que él, y, sepa como jodido le hicieron, se quedaron con la propiedad (supongo que gratis, pues el marido no quedo muy completo que digamos)  
  
Esa familia eran los Weasley.... el día que llegaron los observe detenidamente mientras estacionaban su coche (un Ford Anglia, azul y muuuy viejo) y salían de él... seis personas. Todos pelirrojos. El señor miro embodado la mansión, me dio asco esa expresión y su gorda mujer casi daba brinquitos, como pensando de que ese lugar era suyo de la nada) había dos idénticos (seguramente los hermanos mayores) mirando con malicia el hogar... otro barón, menor que ellos, con cara de inseguridad mirando hacía las ventanas... y una bonita niña, sonriente al ver el jardín. El chico pequeño, el que miraba las ventanas, me divisó y se puso más blanco que yo...  
  
La ama de Llaves los espera en la puerta y, gracias a mi agudo oído (luego explicare por que lo tengo así) escuche un claro _"Bienvenidos a Canterville Chanse"_  
  
Aquella vieja... sí, me caía algo bien, aunque, lamentablemente, es propensa a los desmayos y me siento orgulloso de ser la causa. Su nombre era Minerva McGonagall, y siempre, en mis años, la e visto vestida pulcramente un vestido de seda escarlata y un moño, del mismo color, en el cabello.  
  
Los vigilé por todo el vestíbulo viéndolos desde lo alto de la pared, lo suficientemente trasparente para pasar casi invisible.  
  
Me pareció curioso que, el señor de la familia, mirara con desagrado el gran retrato de Lucius arriba en la chimenea de la sala.  
  
- Y pensar que todo esto es gratis.... – gimoteó la señora, temblando de emoción al ver el precioso tapizado marrón y esmeralda en la pared.  
  
- Sí, fue una suerte de que Fred te convenciera, papá, de burlarte de ese Miliekc y el te aventara esas llaves diciéndote "¡¡ve lo que hay y haber quién se ríe al último, cabrón!!"  
  
La señora reprimió al gemelo quien dijo eso.  
  
- Bueno, si están de acuerdo les traeré algunas tazas de té y pediré que les preparen la cena. Deben de estar muy cansados después de tan largo viaje – dijo McGonagall.  
  
- ¡Gracias! – dijo la joven del grupo. Luego se fijo en su hermano, el mismo quién me había visto. Me sentí conmovido: seguía pálido.  
  
- Y, señora McGonagall (Ama de Llaves o como quiera que le diga) ¿podría traer a los demás? Para conocerlos.  
  
- Por supuesto, señor Weasley – frunció el ceño y se fue.  
  
Recuerdo (¡y cómo olvidarlo!) de que era el primero de agosto. Recordando a la vez, con repugnancia, que las flores estaban abiertas y verdes saludando al verano.  
  
¡ZUM!  
  
¡¡Y también recuerdo que ese día, sepa cual de los gemelos tiro "accidentalmente" el retrato de Lucius cayendo parcialmente adentro de la chimenea!!  
  
Por qué para mi, hasta la fecha, no hay ninguna jodida diferencia.  
  
- ¡¡GEORGE!! – había gritado la señora.  
  
Casi, CASI gritaba yo también al ver los intentos del señor Weasley de apagarlo dándole pisadas y destrozando mi, antiguo pero preciosa alfombra verde y panela....  
  
Recién lo apago cuando, ya en la puerta, todos lo criados (menos uno) estaban viendo, con ojos saltones, la curiosa escena.  
  
- ¡Pero por Dios santo! ¿¡Qué paso?!  
  
Pues que estaba bailando _tap_, casi le contesto a la vieja.  
  
- No pienso limpiar eso...  
  
Señaló el conserje: Argus Filch.  
  
Después se presentaron. Para ahorrarme la molestia de contar eso, lo diré simple. Si, quéjense, no me importa. La Ama de Llaves, como ya dije, es McGonagall. El conserje: Filch. El jardinero: Hagrid. Es un sujeto obscenamente grande. Y los dos sirvientes, tan jóvenes como Ron, el Weasley pálido: Hermione. Una chica con dientes grandes y el esquizofrénico: Harry Potter. Yo conocí a su padre. Sí, pero lo contare (si quiero) algún día, no ahora. Pero falta uno, el cocinero, pero, como dijo vieja de McGonagall, esta todavía con la cena. Es un sujeto con pelo grasiento y, que sobre su traje negro, siempre lleva un delantal, manchado o descosido de alguna parte. Snape. Casi nunca e chocado con él... por varios motivos.  
  
Los Weasley, en cambio... esta bien. Empezaré a narrar el por qué DETESTO Y DESTETARE para la maldita eternidad a esa familia. ¡Y vaya! ¡si son muchos motivos...!  
  
¿Qué fue lo primero que recuerdo de ellos...? ¡así, la cena! Y, es más, yo fui su principal tema en toda la vendita comida. Fue después de, que los niños (bastante nerviosos y alejados de todo, como resultado de casi toda la vida con los Miliekc) fueran obligados, literalmente, por la señora gorda de los Weasley a sentarse con ellos en la cena (y la Ama de Llaves, muy extrañada, además), comentó Ronald sobre mi avistamiento en la ventana.  
  
- El es un antiguo espectro en esta casa – comenzó McGonagall – que, por algunas razones, odia a los visitantes ¡no nos pregunte cómo es que nosotros aun seguimos aquí! Es sucio, ruin y descarado. Él fue el tercer dueño de este lugar pero, una noche, asesino a su esposa. Desaparecido, creemos que su espíritu regresó para reclamar que aun es su propiedad y espanta a todo aquel quien la posee...  
  
- Disculpe que la interrumpa, señora, pero... – comentó Ron, pálido - ¿es verdad eso que ha llegado a matar....?  
  
- Por eso lord Lucius se fue – dijo Hermione -, él mató a su esposa.  
  
- ¡Caspita! – exclamó emocionado el señor Weasley - ¡no sabía que un ser incorpóreo pudiera hacer eso!  
  
- ¡Fantástico! – dijo alguno de los gemelos, pero el otro asintió.  
  
Ahí fue mi primera nota de que la familia era rara: todos (menos talvez Ron) estaban muy entusiasmados (por no decir 'excitados') sobre tenerme a mi, un fantasma ¡en la casa!  
  
- Bromean, ¿verdad? – preguntó perpleja la vieja.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! A mi y a mi esposo (y los niños) nos encanta las fantásticas, como la magia y ese tipo de disparatases.  
  
- _¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Al fin!!_ – había hablado, por primera vez en toda la maldita cena, Potter.  
  
Cuando preguntaron que le pasaba y por que miraba imperativo a la familia, Gangrer explicó que estaba demente, pero en una forma más... _sutil.  
_  
Todos, desde esos ataques, gritos y disparáteles de aquel chico, la han arreglado (por que cuando intenté intervenir yo, me salió con eso de que soy el espíritu de un mago y sepa qué rollo) de una forma poco... ortodoxa. Por lo general, termina pasando la noche en uno de los cuartos en la parte inferior de la casa. Hubo en una ocasión que, cuando Lucius no avisó a nadie que había arrojado a Potter en aquel cuarto, pasó dos días sin comer y cuando salió empeoró: creía que había visto que el retrato hablaba y tenia vida.  
  
Apartado a todo eso, él me da pena. Pero mucha, mucha pena...  
  
Empezó a llover y me dirigí a mi habitación. Oh, que ingenuo era en ese momento. Y me hubiera gustado seguir haciéndolo pues, esa misma noche, di mi primera presentación. Todo estaba arreglado. No, más que arreglado: perfecto. Agarré unas cadenas oxidadas (robadas de Filch) y me vestí, por tradición, un traje hecho jirones y magullado. Mi plan era simple: ir y hacer bulla frente al dormitorio del matrimonio, y, al abrir la puerta, azotar al primero con las cadenas y salir. Eso es un clásico, al menos para mi.

-

-  
**(NA: LO SIGUIENTE ES EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARTHUR WEASLEY, ¿OK?)**   
-

-

_¡SIIIIII!_ ¡y todo esto es mío! ¡no: de nosotros! ¡oh, oh, oh!, exclame en mi mente, sonriente acostándome en la preciosa cama de dosel verde... ¿dije "dosel"? ¡OH, SÍ!  
  
- ¡Arthur! ¡deja de moverte que me quiero dormir; son ya las 11:30 y sigues con lo mismo!  
  
- ¡es que imagina todo esto, y GRATIS! Aun no puedo que Lucius me lo diera sólo por burlarme... aunque, si supiera por qué estaba así...  
  
-¡Arthur! ¡¡Ya: duérmete!!  
  
- Ya voy, querida ¡ya voy! ¡ya voy...!  
  
Es que, la verdad, en ese momento y hoy, este día ¡no podía creer mi suerte!  
  
Si fuera por nosotros, nunca hubiéramos podido costear ese precio. Ni siquiera ahora, aunque trabajara horas libres y todos los días (sin excepción) del año.  
  
Todo empezó una semana antes de ese día. Había llevado a Fred y George al ministerio (NA: Recordar, ahora son Muggles) a convencer a mi hijo Percy de que regresara. Estaba ciego prácticamente por ese Crouch y traia a su madre muy preocupada. Pero, al final, mis hijos terminaron por convencerme a mi... luego... me dormí.  
  
Al poco rato, un extraño sonido frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio me despertó ¿qué sería? Sentándome en la cama mire mi reloj: aplasté un botoncito y la lucecita del reloj se prendió, dándole la clara visión de ser la una de la madrugada.  
  
El ruido se repitió, era como un choque de espadas... estiro la mano para agarrar lo primero de la mesita de noche (que resulta ser uno de los inventos de los Gemelos: un engrasador, para cuando las puertas rechinaran...), me pongo las patunflas y abro la puerta.  
  
Lo que vi frente a mi, a la pálida luz de la luna, era un hombre de aspecto horrible. Sus ojos parecían fosas de un azul opaco, perdidas, una larga melena negra le caía, enmarañada, porlos hombros; y sus ropas, de corte anticuado, hechas jirones y manchadas. De sus muñecas colgaban pesadas cadenas y unos grilletes oxidados, con los cuales golpeaba y tiraba las cosas en las paredes.  
  
Nunca, en mi vida, había sentido tanto miedo... quede petrificado pero, gracias a ese pensamiento: de qué diría mi esposa al ver a un sujeto con ese aspecto. Me reí y recobre un poco mi postura...  
  
- ¿S-sabe, señor? – dije – tengo que decir que... – y, dije la primera estupidez que se me paso por la cabeza: - que tiene que engrasarse esas cadenas ¡por favor!... Hacen mucho ruido y ya ve que me despertó... aquí traigo algo que le gustara; es de mis hijos y lo e probado en mi antigua casa , ¡c-créame! Es excelente. ¿sabe? Me encantaría hablar más con usted pero ya sabe, tengo sueño... bueno, espero verlo mañana, orto día o cuando quiera. Buenas noches.  
  
¡Paf! Cerré de un portazo y respirando hondo. Mi esposa me miro con ojos saltones y le dije, increíblemente reducido, que ahí estaba en fantasma.  
  
A los pocos segundos, un grito furioso y desgarrado resonó por el pasillo y, también, el sonido de un engrasador, estrellándose en miles de pedacitos por la puerta. Escuchamos como el famoso fantasma de Canterville salía disparado hacía el vestíbulo, maldiciendo en voz alta y gimiendo cosas ininteligibles.  
  
Mi esposa me hizo a señas de mímica para que me acostase. Intente dormirme hasta que unas risitas se escucharon y luego otro grito, del fantasma, casi el mismo que dio hace un rato.  
  
- ¿Esas risas son de los gemelos, Arthur...?  
  
La ignore, intentando dormir.

-

-

_¿Continuara!_   
  
-  
  
-  
  
¡Wi! ¡sólo _un_ review! ¡desalentador, pero lindo!  
  
**Nevichii:** ¡Gracias por leerlo! la pensaba que estaba lento así que es una gran sastifacción de que a ti eso no te parezca. Al primer capítulo no le encontré sentido del humor. Pero, como veras, eso dependerá 100% de cual personaje es el que narra. Se nota que Sirius es muy amargado XD. Y, total, acá esta el siguiente capítulo. 

Por favor ¡espero sus Reviews!


	3. Fantasmas ajenos

**El fantasma de Canterville  
  
Basada en el cuento de Oscar Wilde "El fantasma de Canterville".  
  
Capitulo tres:  
  
Fantasmas ajenos.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-**  
  
Abrí uno de los libros de la estantería: Alicia a través del espejo, por Lewis Carroll. Gastado, sí, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Es más: de aquí e sacado una de mis mejores ideas para mis presentaciones y tengo que admitir, que en ese momento, ocupaba una buena; y en especial contra AQUELLOS GEMELOS. Esos malditos desgraciados, par de escuincles, horripilantes, irritantes y jodidos gemelos... esos son, sin ESCUSA, el porqué de mi estrés. Es más, por ese "estrés" tuve días, horribles, con mis nervios destrozados sin salir de mi habitación. ¿pero por qué, un par de quinceañeros, me traen así? ¿acaso no los conocen ya? Pues yo no; y NO: ¡¡Yo no conocía a nadie que tuviera el sentido del humor tan retorcido y enfermizo como esos chiquillos; con sus 'graciosas' y pestiles travesuras...!  
  
Hum... nada. Agarré otro, ¿La Metamorfosis? No, no encontraría nada ahí, al menos que quisiera ser un escarabajo. ¿Lobo Estepario?, no; ¿El jugador?, nop; ¿El viejo y el Mar?, qué diablos... ; ¿algo de Kafka? ¿Ovidio, talvez? ¿Doyle? ¿Poe? ¿¿Charles Perrault?? ... ¿¡Cherezada!?!  
  
¡A pesar de leer todos esos (sagrados) libros, no encontraba nada! Al menos nada que mi mente pudiera procesar en aquel momento. Olvidemos a Fiodor Dostoievsky con 'El Jugador' que en ese estado no me entraría nada coherente su filosofía ó a Charles Perrault, con 'El Purgacito' o 'El Gato con Bota' ¡ni siquiera esos! Azoté de golpe la mesa y un libro, que por accidente cayó, se abrió, como quien me da la iluminación. Lo leí y fruncí el ceño ¿un libro de piratas? ¿de todos, un Libro de Piratas? Interesante... ¿por qué no disfrazarme de uno e incrustarle el garfio en el pescuezo a los gemelos? Era buena idea, es más: era perfecto.  
  
Lo cual, había una pequeña desventaja: no tenía ningún disfraz con las características. Y es lógico, si se esta a millas y más millas alejados de la costa. Ok: nada de lo que un buen collage no arreglara, pero tendría que hacerle una pequeña visita al cuarto de herramientas de Filch...  
  
Y sí, ya estando ahí, escuche a la familia Weasley ya abajo en el desayuno donde yo era el principal tema de conversación  
  
- ... no sé, pero sentí pena por él ¡no quería que se enojara y ya vez al pobre!  
  
- Es comprensible, Arthur... y ustedes ¿por qué se reían en la madrugada?  
  
- Fred y yo le tiramos nuestras almohadas al fantasma.  
  
- No nos dejaba dormir, mamá ¡en serio!  
  
- No nos mires con esa cara, ni le pegamos...  
  
- ... sólo lo rozamos.  
  
La señora Weasley no hizo comentarios. La voz de Ronald comentó:  
  
- A-así... q-que esos gritos eran de él ¿verdad?  
  
- Yo los escuche... – dijo la voz de la pequeña Weasley.  
  
- Señora McGonagall, ¿eso pasa seguido?  
  
Después de unos balbuceos, alguien dijo:  
  
- No.  
  
Y eso era correcto. Eran los primeros en no dar un grito al verme y, mucho menos, agredirme.  
  
- ¡Ron, hijo! Estas pálido.  
  
No lo habita notado.  
  
- Mamá, recuerda que chiquitín Ron no le gusta los fantasmas.  
  
- Ni las arañas.  
  
- ¡Cállense los dos!  
  
- ¿Cómo dices, chiquitito de mami?  
  
- ¡¡Cállate!!  
  
- Ron, es verdad: ve a tu habitación a descansar.  
  
- No, mamá, sólo un momento...  
  
- Ron, ve a tu habitación.  
  
- Mamá...  
  
- Ron, ve-a-tu-habitación.  
  
- Pero mamá...  
  
- Ahora – dijo, algo más fuerte que la cuenta.  
  
Lo oí refunfuñar todo el camino, hasta que se topo con...  
  
- ¡Hola, Harry! ¿qué haces? ¿y ese libro?  
  
- Lo saque de la biblioteca, señor Weasley.  
  
- Llámame Ron.  
  
- Como diga, seño... Ron. ¿por qué estas pálido? ... ah, por eso. No te preocupes. El fantasma de Sirius Black seguramente no tiene nada contra usted.  
  
La verdad no, pero me divierte, que es diferente.  
  
- ... esta bien, ya que quieres saber: este libro trata sobre la Adivinación.  
  
- No, no otra vez! – gemí, para mi mismo.  
  
- Adivi.. ¿qué?  
  
- Adivinación. Un ramo de la magia donde se pronostica el futuro. Encontré un tema de preediciones y aquí dice algo muy interesante sobre el mismo fantasma de...  
  
- ¡Espera, espera! ¿dices qué es un libro de magia y todo eso?  
  
- Por supuesto ¿de qué más? Hay uno que otro de la biblioteca. Creo que los trajo Snape. Snape es un mago ¿sabes?  
  
- Sí, y según tú soy un mago yo también – musite monótonamente en mi lugar.  
  
- No, no sabia que era uno. Y supongo que yo también lo soy, ¿no? – preguntó divertido el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¡¡Todos acá somos magos!! Bueno, algunos somos _muggles.  
_  
- ¿¡Mugres?!  
  
- No, Muggles... personas sin magia, pues – dijo algo exasperado, por el poco razonamiento (real) del pelirrojo.  
  
Más adelante en la conversación, con muchos rollos del loco y la extrañeza del pecoso, Ronald supo de que el amigo lo decía convencido de todo y, como dice un dicho: nunca discutas con un esquizofrénico.  
  
- Por... supuesto, Harry... es más, estoy cansado y me tengo que ir a acostar, ¿lo veo cuando este mejor, vale? – dijo lentamente, como si su acompañante hablara en un idioma diferente y fuese de poco entendimiento.  
  
- Por supuesto – dijo algo extrañado por su forma de hablar... extrañado pero muy entusiasmado.  
  
Se alejo, cantando una canción:

_Double, double toil and trouble; _

_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. _

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Something wicked this way comes_

- Dios, hay más locos en estos días... – murmuró, viéndole marchar.  
  
- Tienes toda la razón – le dije, sonriéndole con mis dientes negros y traspasando la pared. _**-  
  
-**_ Ya no tuve aparición (en serio) hasta la semana siguiente, pues estuve confeccionando con los últimos detalles mi gran vestuario. Era magnifico; con sus ropas rotas y desechas, parecido a ser mordido por un perro, con ese olor mohoso y color grisáceo, pasado después de múltiples capas de polvo y ceniza. El garfio lo robé de las cocina, cuando el cocinero salía a no-sé-dónde. Creo que ya comente que detesto ese lugar. Es más, detesto los lugares subterráneos de la mansión (y es por ahí la recamara del cocinero: la principal razón por la cual casi nunca tenemos contacto). El sombrero básicamente se los robe a los gemelos dos días antes, aunque no fuese todo pirata. Oxide un poco el garfio y salí directamente por la pared.  
  
Pensándolo bien.. seria demasiado desperdicio que, todo este disfraz, usándolo sólo en los malditos gemelos. Si tendría que ir luego con alguien es con ese Arthur y su obesa esposa. A ese hombre por lo del engrasador. Pondría, algo simple, una mano viscosa sobre la frente del matrimonio. A Granger y la joven Weasley. No sabía: eran las únicas decentes en toda la maldita casa, y tengo que admitir, las que mejor me gustaban. . A Potter ya no se le podía dañar más, ¿verdad?. A la vieja de McGonagall, y Ronald... ¿invitarlos a bailar? Eso les encantaría... y, por último, Filch y Snape. Al primero seria suficiente con amenazarlo con el garfio y hacerle volar los objetos del cuarto y al primero... odio esa parte de la mansión. Será suficiente con destruirle la cocina. Es una lastima de que no vea mi disfraz, después de todo, pero hará algo que lo mantendrá ocupado mucho tiempo.  
  
El rápido plan me pareció, al principio, muy bueno. Lo mejoraría ya en el acto. Veo ya el primer pasillo a mi destino: el cuarto de los gemelos. Cerré el puño, donde colgaba el garfio, ansioso del crimen. Di vuelta en el corredor, y, tan pronto como lo hice, inconscientemente solté un gemido de horror, paralizándome y llevarme las manos a la boca.  
  
Justo frente a mi se hallaba un espectro horrible, inmóvil como un estatua. Tenía la cabeza calva y resplandeciente, acompañado con una mueca espantosa como sonrisa, demente y torcida. Su ropa, horripilante, casi tanta como la mía, que hacía que se viese más feo y repulsivo de lo normal. Sobre su pecho tenía colgado un letrero aunque por la distancia imposible de distinguir. Me avergüenzo, sí, pero como nunca antes había visto un fantasma en mi vida, sentí un pánico de un modo terrible. Retrocedí, tropezando con el garfio que había tirado, me levante y salí corriendo sin dejarle al otro ninguna oportunidad ni para hablar. Regrese a mi habitación, blanco (¡si es que se podía más!) y, aun tembloroso del encuentro, me senté sobre la cama y, momentos más tarde, de pensar claramente lo sucedido, golpeé y aventé lo primero que había hacía la ventana, gritando por mi estupidez:  
  
- Eres un idiota, ¿sabias? ¡Tú también eres uno!  
  
Salí, para mi sorpresa ya apenas salía el sol, y, decidido, fui en dirección en donde el fantasma (seguramente de los Weasley) estaba, con la esperanza de que no se aya ido. Dos fantasmas son mejor que uno, al cabo. Con el, como compañero, nos desharíamos fácil de los gemelos. No obstante, al llegar, evidentemente aun seguía ahí, pero de una forma mucho más terrible. ¿los gemelos le habían hecho algo? Pensé, mirando que su mano que su mano estaba desprendida y con el letrero tirado, la cabeza un poco inclinada mirando el cielorraso. ¡Si fueran los gemelos...! salí directo hacia él y lo agarré de los hombros pero, inmediatamente, se doblo y me encontré abrazando una cortina con una escoba de relleno y cabeza de calabaza. Mire, incapaz de comprender tan curiosa trasformación, el letrero que decía, a la tenue luz del alba:

_ He aquí el fantasma de los Weasley  
  
El único espíritu autentico y original  
  
¡Cuidado con la imitaciones!  
  
Todos los demás están falsificados._

_  
_-** ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!**  
  
Estrellé de golpe la calabaza en la pared y aventé, rompiendo en dos, la escoba y la sabana, manchando mi propio cuerpo. Eso no me importaba... ¡malditos sean todos ustedes, desgraciados!, grité, clavando el garfio en la pared. Juré, a voz de grito, un pacto de mi antigua escuela: que el asesinato se realizaría si el ave cantara dos veces. Esperé ahí a escuchar el gallo, el cual nunca llegó (¡y a mi jodida suerte!) me entere que, aquella noche, una zorra había salido a cazar a la mendiga ave para darle de comer a las crías.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sí, sí, ya se: muy corto, -.- les prometo (si me acuerdo) que haré todo lo posible para recuperarle, pero no estoy hecha para grandes hojas XD  
  
_¡Yapoo!_ ¡Reviews¡, aunque me gustaría ver más -_snif-_  
  
**Akasha:** ¡Hola! Bueno, tal vez si tengas sobre respetar al personaje pero eso difícilmente concordada con la verdadera identidad del Fantasma de Canterville, y tener una vida de crímenes y todo no puede llegar a ser muy constructivo, según yo (por cierto, Sirius se ofendió de que lo compararas con Snape y Snape se lo regreso, con la bomba cazafantasmas... próximamente XD)  
  
**Andreina Snape:** Viva la publicidad. Gracias. Lastima que no se me permitió pasar a la página.  
  
**Rosemary Black:** Oo nn ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Me alegro mucho, mucho, mucho y también, mucho más, de que conocieras el cuento de Wilde, o eso fue lo que yo entendí Oo  
  
**_PD:_** Perdona mi ignorancia pero... ¿qué es eso de barras y estrella? No será la bandera de USA, ¿verdad? Oo OO

**¡Espero sus Reviews! ... ¡¿por favor!?**


	4. Recuerdos tontos Infantiles

El fantasma de Canterville  
  
Basada en el cuento de Oscar Wilde "El fantasma de Canterville".  
  
Capitulo Cuatro:  
  
Recuerdos tontos infantiles  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(NA: ESTE ES EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HERMIONE GRANGER, ¿ESTA BIEN?)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
¿Cuántos años llevo viviendo en esta mansión? no lo sé. Llevo tanto tiempo aquí que lo desconozco. El tiempo no pasa volando, como dicen mucho. Pero esas son las personas que en realidad no hacen nada, digo yo. Sólo a las personas que les preocupa algo y desean que no llegue ese momento, llega más rápido, como si el mismo estuviera tocando tu puerta con varias horas de anticipación. No importe como lo midamos, no importase que el tiempo sea indiferente, es sólo subjetivo.  
  
Por eso para mi a sido muy rápido, pero aun recuerdo claramente lo que he vivido... es como una condena por tener buena memoria. Y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, recordare todo lo que e vivido. ¿Y por qué digo que es una condena recordar? Por que odio mi pasado.  
  
No recuerdo día que yo haya sido libre de alguna obligación. E trabajado, sí, pero todo los días de mi vida, como una esclava, bajos los mandatos de lord's y jefes de alto puesto. Pero la verdad... lo peor de todo es que aun recuerdo a mi mamá. Con ella o sin ella, e sido una esclava, como ella. Y el día que murió, es como si le sumara dos costales a mis hombros. Pero no me puedo quejar, es así como me e engañado y es así como es mi verdad: nací siendo esclava y moriré siendo una.  
  
¿O no?  
  
No sé, la verdad no sé... ¡pero soy inteligente, sí! Pero de nada sirve la inteligencia en un entorno donde te ignoran pidiéndote tales cosas sin excusa. Mi primer recuerdo es, y nunca (aunque quisiera) pobre olvidarlo, es un centro de alemanes, con cientos de mujeres, niños y niñas de origen alemán. Yo soy una, mi madre otra. Nunca se cazo pero aun así me tuvo. Era lo único para ella y ella lo único para mi. En ese lugar... no, perdón: en esa cárcel no nos dejaban salir, al menos que fuese a la cancha y horas de desayunos. Quedaba en Inglaterra y los días siempre eran grises, muy grises, amenazantes de lluvia, y frías, muy frías noches. Pero no nos trataban mal, me dijo una vez mi mamá, comparando a los que le hacían a los hombres en las guerrillas dispersadas aun en Europa. Yo nací aproximadamente seis o siete años de la finalizada segunda guerra, y nos manteníamos de las cosas que los americanos exportaban a Inglaterra. Esta isla quedo prácticamente destruida, sobreviviendo sólo por E.E.U.U por la comida que acá no se podría fabricar. Pero fue en el Crack donde la isla se recuperó y dejaron libres a los últimos alemanes que quedaban atrapados en el país.  
  
Pero.. bueno, mejor me dejo de sentimentalismo y recuerdos por que, como me dijo lord Lucius, era una débil e idiota quejosa que se cansaba fácilmente por trabajar y limpiar.  
  
Salimos de ese lugar, todas nos separamos y seguimos nuestros caminos a la deriva por nuestra suerte. Desconozco que les paso, pero en nuestro caso fue una suerte cuando mi madre se dirigió al ministerio al pedir trabajo, y lord Lucius de Miliekc nos vio. A pesar de mirarnos con aire de asco, nos contrato aquel hombre en un alto cargo del ministerio. ¡Qué alegría tuvimos yo y mamá! ¡ese debería ser un día donde tuvimos mucha suerte! O eso pensé cuando desconocía la verdadera conducta del hombre.  
  
Lord Lucius... era un jodido descarado y razista. Pero aun así buscaba a unas criadas en su gigantesca casa en Oxford. Ahí éramos las únicas trabajadoras así que tuvimos muchas responsabilidades a cambio. Había un hijo de mi edad y una señora, algo más joven que mi mamá. Ese niño tenía una lengua extremadamente suelta, si se hablaba de mi, claro. Ellos, altos cargos, se decían llamar 'sangres-limpias' (NA: ¡Lo digo en el sentido de su cargo social, y no porque fuesen magos pues no lo son!) y ese mocoso nos decía como 'sangre-sucia'.... Era sólo para provocar, decía mi mamá. Pues lo ha hecho, le contestaba. La señora Miliekc siempre tenía citas y visitas de té ¿y quién tenía que cargar todo y si lo tiraba (lo cual provocaba Draco para joderme) golpeaban? ¿quién, aparte de tener no edad, limpiaba el piso? ¿sacudía y atendía en todos sus caprichos al maldito niño? ¡los odio! Y peor era para mi mamá, que tenía casi el doble de obligaciones que yo. Y para mortificar: estaba enferma. Estar en ese centro sólo le había empeorado su salud y trabajar tanto era aun peor...  
  
Nos pagaban poco. Pero era mejor eso que nada. Y también dormíamos en esa casa. Mi mamá decía que, cuando juntara suficiente dinero, nos íbamos a América. Dicen que allá siempre hay oportunidades. Con ese pensamiento trabajaba aguantando y poner mi esfuerzo todo lo que podía.  
  
Mismo pensamiento que murió con la muerte de mi madre.  
  
Nos habíamos ido poco después con la familia a Canterville. Yo ya conocía la leyenda aquella casa. Para mi me era indiferente el supuesto fantasma. Ya e pasado por un infierno: soportar otro no podía ser peor. Pero lo que me destrozó no fue el fantasma, ni la casa, o los malditos Miliekc. Si no mi madre, que murió de asma una noche.  
  
Los únicos que me apoyaron fueron los criados que ya residían ahí, unos dos o tres años antes de nosotros. Minerva McGonagall se había encariñado mucho con nosotras dos, al mismo tiempo que Hagrid. Y hasta el señor Filch, aunque era mucho más reservado. Y fue todo peor cuando el trabajo de mi madre cayó sobre mi. Esa familia no tenía consideración ni piedad ¡quería que el supuesto fantasma les hiciera pagar por sus hostilidades!  
  
Y eso fue lo que pasó...  
  
Una noche, después de tanta inactividad, el fantasma llegó, como si se hubiese ido de la casa por vacaciones. Yo fui la primera en verlo. ¡Dios, pero qué miedo tuve! ¡estaba caminando una noche cuando: zas, aparece de la nada en la pared, mirándome directamente con una sonrisa retorcida, y cuchillo en mano! Quede muda al verle, paralizada y con la boca abierta cuando él, sonriendo con sarcasmo, me dijo:  
  
- ¿No esta la señorita robando cosas de la cocina, verdad?  
  
Ignoró si grite o lloré en el camino, pero salí corriendo hasta la recamara de Minerva, llamando bruscamente a golpes y a grito que abriera. Lloraba... sí, ya recordé que lloraba. Temblaba compulsivamente cuando abrasé a Minerva. Le empezaba a explicar a gimoteó lo que vi cuando llego lord Lucius, su esposa y Filch.  
  
- ¿¡Pero que es todo ese escándalo, mocosa?! – bramó Lucius.  
  
- Lord Lucius... ¡Sirius Black! – dije yo, con voz débil - ¡lo vi! ¡con un cuchillo! ¡en el pasillo!  
  
Todos contuvieron la respiración.  
  
- ¡Absurdo! – dijo la señora Miliekc – no existe tal fantasma. Has comido demasiado. Debiste de tener una pesadilla  
  
- Pero les digo que...  
  
- ¡Venga, ya basta! – gritó lord Lucius. Me agarró del brazo y me jalo hasta mi habitación - ¡no permitiré que hagas tal espectáculo por una pesadilla! ¡y todos ustedes, vuelvan a dormir!  
  
- Señor Miliekc, temo decirle de que si existe tal fantasma...  
  
- ¡Señora McGonagall, usted debe de tener el mayor sentido común que todos los criados! – chilló, furioso por su repentino despertar - ¡ya vuelvan la cama! ¡no permitiré que una pesadilla...  
  
- ¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! – grite – ME LEVANTE A TOMAR AGUA Y SIRIUS BLACK SE APARECI" ENFRENTE DE MI, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO.  
  
El lord me miro fijamente, magullándome el brazo al jalarme más fuerte.  
  
- No digas tonterías, sangre-sucia ¿cómo es posible de que digas eso?  
  
- ¡Es que lo vi! En serio... y suélteme, me lastima... – gemí.  
  
- ¡Cállate!  
  
- No deberías de tratar así una niña, señor Miliekc – dijo la inconfundible voz del fantasma de Canterville, desde algún lado de la pared.  
  
Todos, nosotros dos o ellos, se quedaron callados, anonadados.  
  
- ¿Qué...? – dijo lord Lucius, mirándola pared.  
  
- Y en especial en mi propia casa. ¿Sabes? deberías de mostrarme más respeto – continuo la voz, de forma altanera – Oh... ¿quieres el mismo trato para ti? Eso parece ¡eso tendrás!  
  
Después procedió una risa fría y macabra, capaz de paralizarnos a todos nosotros.  
  
El fantasma ya no se escuchó, pero el lord estaba estupefacto, mirando la pared.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
En el siguiente mes a eso, pasaron muchas cosas pero la única que me gusto fue que un niño, con lentes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, llegó un día. No sé muy bien el asunto de cómo llegó a quedar acá (y no se lo e preguntado), se presento como Harry Potter. Estaba muy tranquilo, y miraba todo con extremada calma. Claro: era más miserable que yo... junto con él llego acompañándole un cocinero. Antes, el señor Kettleburn se encargaba de cocinar, pero tuvo un ataque de psicosis (gracias al fantasma...) y, ¿saben? Me alegro mucho de eso. La comida no sabe para nada mal y parece de reyes.  
  
¡por supuesto! Tenia un humor de los mil demonios apenas lo vimos. Estaba cansado y sudoroso, mirando detenida y calculadoramente la mansión. Le costó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse. Era raro... demasiado raro...  
  
(NA: Y nunca sabrá cuanto... )  
  
En cambio, Harry...  
  
Es un caso muy, muy particular...  
  
- ¡¡¡LES DIGO QUE LA MAGIA EXISTE!!! ¡¡NO ESTOY LOCO Y SEVERUS LO PUDE PROVAR!! ¡¡SE LOS JURO!! ¡¡MIREN, PUEDO SACAR FUEGO!! – apuntó con su tenedor a Draco - ¡¡¡INCENDIO!! INCENDIO; INCENDIO.  
  
- ¡¡POTTER!! ¡Discúlpelo, lord Lucius, pero él chamaco esta...  
  
No terminó, pues todos nos habíamos levantado asustados al chico, que pronto había gritado al tocar un tema de los fraudes de la magia. Eso pasó sólo tres días de su llegada. Severus Snape, el nuevo cocinero, parecía acostumbrado a eso pues agarró al chico de los brazos, que se resistía gritando cosas ininteligibles e incoherentes. Pidió, elevando su voz de una manera sorpréndete, una habitación desocupada. Lo llevaron y lo tiraron (literalmente) a la suya, cerrando con llave.  
  
- Por favor, discúlpenlo, pero... el chico esta afectado: esquizofrenia. ¡No lo corra, lord, pero así a sido! Ni se imagina por dónde a pasado... lo e cuidado por tres años y así venia el pobre. Sólo nunca, NUNCA, le comenten nada relacionado (ni remotamente) con la magia. Él creé que es verdad absoluta y... bueno, ya ven – se disculpó el cocinero señor Snape, esperando que por el estado del muchacho no lo despidieran en su tercer día.  
  
Por suerte, lord Lucius no lo despidió. Y, no sé, pero en mi opinión, le tenía algo contra Severus, pues le vigilaba constantemente (yo decía que gustaba...)  
  
Los dos... bueno, son buenos con nosotros los criado. Por supeusto, si se vive con alguien tiene que ser con todo y sus defectos. Contra Snape: le tengo respeto... algo de miedo pero mucho respeto. Y Harry a sido mi mejor amigo... a pesar de que este loco y que sea encerado cada después de sus 'ataques'.  
  
Bueno, dejare al lado a los Miliekc. Ya tengo bastante de ellos en mi cabeza.  
  
Los Weasley... bueno... no sé como decirlo... luego de quién sabe tantos años no me tratan mis amos como una inferior si como igual. Cuando le comente esto a los gemelos una noche, después de la cena, me miraron incrédulos y me dijeron en forma grave que jamás dijera eso: amos. Que yo no pertenecía a nadie y era libre a escoger. Y por supuesto que era igual. Como todos. Era inhumano no hacerlo. Y le recordé cómo trataban al fantasma...  
  
... y hablando de él...  
  
Tres días después de aquella charla hubo otro ataque del fantasma. Lo e visto y oído decenas de veces. Y cada vez que lo escucho tengo el impulso de salir corriendo y esconderme en el bosque. Paso una noche, cuando todos estábamos dormidos. Últimamente e tendió menos insomnio así que deje rápido un libro que había agarrado (¡Ahora podía agarrar libros! Algo que jamás hacía con los Miliekc) en la mesilla y me recosté en mi cama, tranquila y silenciosamente. Fue ahí: cuando un enorme estruendo, provenido de la sala, me hizo saltar y salí, por inercia, al lugar. No era la única que iba: la familia Weasley y Minerva, al completo, nos siguió. Harry y Snape ya estaban en el vestíbulo abriendo la puerta. Sólo faltaba Filch. Hagrid no por que dormía afuera, en una cabaña en medio de los terrenos y cerca del establo.  
  
La armadura que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, ahora, al contrario, estaba desparramada por todo el piso y el mismo fantasma de Canterville en el sofá, afrontándose las rodillas con autentico dolor en el rostro.  
  
Los gemelos rompieron en risa.  
  
El espectro de Sirius Black se levantó bruscamente en el acto por semejante risa, cambiando su rostro a crispado al ver a los gemelos. Y, dando un grito, salvajemente salió disparado hacia nosotros atravesando a través de Minerva y Ron. La primera no tardo en desmayarse de la impresión cayendo en los brazos de Severus, e, inmediatamente, seguido por el Weasley.  
  
Se detuvo en al final de la escalera, mirando complacido (no imagine nuestros rostros en ese momento) y soltó, lo que es para mi la risa más macabra y sádica que haya escuchado de él. Yo me puse a balbucear pero me detuve al ver a la señora Weasley, que, temblorosa y dudativa, dijo:  
  
- Suena ronco.... ¿esta enfermo?  
  
El fantasma y Severus le lanzaron una mirada de furia (este último seguramente por la estupidez de la mujer) y se trasformó, frente a todos nosotros, en un enorme perro negro. La misma trasformación que fue la causa de que el tío del mismo Canterville se volvió incurablemente idiota.  
  
Harry, quien estaba a mi lado, sonrió euforico.  
  
- Miren ¡Es el Grim! ¡Se trasformó en el Grim! ¡El perro negro del augurio! ¡Y es como lo dije: El fantasma de Sirius Black es un animago! ¡¡Ahí esta la prueba: un animago!! ¡¡un mago!!  
  
El silencio se apodero en la sala; no hubo cosa, persona o animal que no lo viera como si a él le hubiese salido otra cabeza y nos invitara felizmente a una taza de té. Voltee para ver al fantasma de Canterville pero este ya había desaparecido.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
¿Continuara?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Para quienes aun no lo hayan notado, Le cambie el apellido a los Malfoy, ahora los puse como Miliekc... ¡ya sé, ya sé!grave error, pero cuando loe staba escribiendo me pareció bien y, total, no tendrán gran participación hasta el último capítulo. ¬.¬ Achí que no se pierden ni se sacrifican por nada... aunque ya no pondré el apellido "Malfoy" o seguro me golpean...  
  
¡arck! Pienso que me salió mediocre y que no lo hice más largo. Más bien el capítulo trato sobre Granger y eso, pero no pude evitarlo ¡enserio! Puse lo primero que paso por mi mente y por qué ella llegaría a ese lugar. n.n pero puse algo la historia en sí, achí que no hay problema ¿verdad? =3  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rosemary Black: O.o n.n ¡me alegra saber que hayas leído el cuento original! Pues.. la verdad, creo que no sería poner exactamente la historia a pie de la letra como esta en el libro. En primera: pues seria algo obvio (digo, cómo participara cada personaje) yo intento (sgún) capturar la esencia original del libro sin inventarle muchas cosas. Modificarlas, sí. Como por ejemplo que lo narro en primera persona y ponerle personajes extras ¡ve a Harry! No creo que haya un personaje así en los libros de Wilde -o. Y sobre eso de Ginny... no, no he pensado que se casara con Draco y ¿¿de dónde sacas a Longbotton Oo?? XD no sé, pero me gusta la idea. Tal vez lo ponga pero eso lo veré con forme avance. Los Weasley acá no soy estadounidenses, sino británicos (otro de os cambios drásticos que puse)  
  
PD: Recuerda que depende al personaje cambia todo el punto de visión... bueno, no todo, pero si bastante. Si te fijas bien, Hermione y Sirius se parecen. Tal ez se lleven bien ..U  
  
Nevichii: ¡Hola de nuevo! n.n bueno que seguiste ledo el capítulo. Gracias por el halago de la letra, XD yo también soy enviciada y casi me la se de memoria, así que lo tome algo personal =3  
  
Farra: Muchas gracias. Que bueno que no e perdí el historia. Acá esta la continuación.  
  
Akasha: ¿soy buena escritora? Bueno: la belleza esta en los ojos de cada quien -.-U (¿me los prestas?) y gracias por leer. Acá esta la continuación, como pediste. ¡deja reviews =3!  
  
Es más: ¡usted, lector, deje Reviews! ¡sí, usted! Criticas, malos fallos, reclamos o (de preferencia) halagos (para subirme el ego... NO, MENTIRA XD) serán bien recibidos n.n 


	5. La inscripción de la ventana

**El fantasma de Canterville**

Basada en el cuento de Oscar Wilde "El fantasma de Canterville".

Capitulo cinco:

La inscripción de la ventana.

-

-

-

Hola, soy Ginny Weasley y me considero una chica divertida.

No hace mucho que mi papá y mi mamá se llegaron a mudar a la antigua y fantástica Mansión de los Canterville, ante cede de la propiedad de lord Lucius, teniendo como esposa la tal milady de Narcisa y un chico que, por desgracia, aun no e tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Esta mansión es muy famosa y escalofriante por que, según se dice, habita un tal fantasma desde hacía siglos, que se hacía llamar Sirius Black.

No sé ni estoy muy enterada de él, fantasma que sí existe y e tenido oportunidad de ver... algo aterrador, tengo que decir, pero la circunstancias que os ví son mucho más aterradoras de lo que creen.

En primer lugar: los mozos de la mansión están inmiscuidos con él.

O al menos un par.

Yo, como esto es una especie de diario que acá a un lado me obligan a escribir y a narrar, expondré algunos detalles que yo y sólo yo y alguno que otros, muy pocos, tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciar.

No os preocupéis, pues yo os diré cosas curiosas que, aunque de carezcan de importancia, pondré. Espero les guste!

Todo empezó una mañana de un viernes. Amo dibujar!! Les dije que yo era una de las mejores dibujantes de mi antigua escuela?! Oooyyy, y mis hermanos ya les habrán comentado? No?! pues mal por ellos. Amo a los caballos, son mis animales favoritos, junto los conejos, pájaros y ardillitas... pero en primer lugar están los caballos. Estaba yo afuera de la mansión por el área oeste, donde el sol se fundía y moría por el horizonte, mientras arriba subida en unos tablones, justo enfrente de los establos. A sus alrededores estaba Fang, el perro gigante del igual gigante guardabosques que no-sé-cómo-se-llame. Este gigante ocupase, pues, alimentar y limpiar a los caballos, mientas yo les dibujaba. Alguien me tocó el hombro, y con sorpresa divisé que era nada menos que... ¿cómo era...? ¡así! ¡Germayony Greinger! la que me llamaba.

- Srita. Weasley – me saludó cortes pero fríamente. Supongo que era así por que estaba acostumbrada a como debía comportarse con sus antiguos amos – me encarga la señora que le avisase que ya llegó de comprar y que consiguió para usted una gran caja de colores oleo para que os ilustrase sus magníficos dibujos.

- Que raro. Mi mamá sólo me conseguía pinturas así cuando a mi papá le daban aumento cada 6 meses...

- Recordad que ahora con todos estos acres, bosques y recursos como el majestuoso nombre de la mansión, podréis decir que son más ricos que nunca.

Fruncí el seño ¡que raro hablaba! Parecía saca de la novela de Arthur Conan Doyle.

- Ehm... dile que ya voy.

Ni eso. Salí volada literalmente apenas la perdí de vista ¡colores nuevos! ¿desde cuando no tenía colores? Y miré mi cuaderno, dibujos trazados de madera e carbón. ¿Para que utilizar carbón si ahora tengo colores? Tiré esos pequeños pedazos y tan pronto puse pie en la antesala, grité con todas mis fuerzas:

- ¡¡MAMÁAAAA!!

Pero nadie contestó.

Y di un gruñido.

- ¡¡MAMÁAAAA!!

Todo estaba desierto.

Y luego caí en balde: mi mamá se había llevado a mis hermanos y a la criada ama de llaves (y seguramente también a mi papá) para las compras del mes. El cocinero cabello grasoso era muy estricto conforme a eso, le daba una lita que ni la misma la ama McGonagall entendía, sólo lo pedía en una tienda y se lo daban en una bolsa engrapada y los traía. Eran tantas cosas que entre mis hermanos podrían cargar, y mientras que también aprovechaban a comprar toda la comida que nos serviría sin agotarse pro las próximas 3 o 4 semanas. Debía de estar en la cocina, que estaba un subnivel, bajo del primero, casi en el sótano (Harry se esfuerza en que lo llamemos mazmorra). Filch debía de estar reparando una gotera del baño del segundo piso y ya sabemos de la tal... Herniamen o cómo sea y del gigante.

¿Y Harry, se preguntaran? Quién sabe. Allá él. Como dice el cocinero, que parece ser el cuidador y protector del plebe ese: _Nunca discutas con un esquizofrénico_. Sabio eso. Ese chico me da tanta pena....

Es más: de ese chico loco voy hablar.

Caminaba yo aburrida, triste por tirar mi carbón y de no tener pinturas, cuando me dirigía para mi cuarto, en el tercer piso, cuando di con accidente con la biblioteca en la segunda planta. Estaba entre abierta, y se oían murmullos...

Lo que vi me erizaron mis cabellos: Era Harry Potter, platicando con el espectro de Sirius Black.

- ¡No te inmiscuyas en lo que no te importa! – vociferaba el espantoso fantasma, sin uno de esos extravagantes disfraces, si no con una camisa mullida y unos grilletes sin cadenas en los pies descalzos.

- ¡Sólo te digo la verdad! – enfrentaba Harry, con una expresión de desafió y confianza que jamás vi en él.

- Eres sólo un pequeño psicópata y loco – musitó Black que, para mi eterna sorpresa, se encogió de hombros y se recalcó en un asiento al lado de la ventana.

- Puedes llamarme psicópata, loco o cómo quieras, Sirius Black, pero te juro, por mi honor, que lo que digo es verdad.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes honor y desde cuando dices la verdad?

- ¡Ustedes los fantasmas, siempre tan acomplejados...!

- ¡¡A QUÍEN OSAS LLAMAR ACOMPLEJADO!! – ese grito de pudor di que diera un gemido ahogado, afortunadamente, del nudo en la garganta que tenía.

- A vos.

- ¡No tengo por que estar aguantando tantas estupideces! ¡Dices que soy fantasma por que tenía sangre mágica y morí de tal forma que yo no encuentro libertad, ¿verdad?! ¡Pues metete esa verdad por tú culo! Tú no eres nadie para estar aquí y decírmelo.

- ¿Entonces por que estás aquí, escuchándome? – dijo Harry frunciendo el seño.

- Sí, por qué – dije para mí desde mi lugar.

El fantasma pareció meditar tal pregunta, por que se calmó de pronto y se desplomó cabizbajo en el asiento. Harry estaba justamente parado frente de él, firme y sereno, con la manos en su espalda.

Este espectro murmuró algo por lo bajo, inantigible para mis oídos.

Harry contestó con una mirada llena de melancolía.

- Sí, sólo puedo hacer eso, escuchar sus lamentos cuando no tengas a nadie quien te escuche. Dime: ¿cómo fue que te moriste?

Sentí un frío recorrer mi espina dorsal.

- Yo morí por que...

- ¡No! ¡no _cómo_ moriste literalmente!

- ¿Huh? – dijimos al unísono yo y el Black.

- Quiero decir ¿_cómo te sentías_?

- Ah... oh... ¡ah!

- ¿Para que hizo era pregunta tan estúpida?

- ¿Cuál pregunta estúpida, Ginny? – dijo una voz curiosa detrás de mí.

- ¡P-papá...!

- ¡Hola! – exclamó mi papá abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca – Harry ¿qué haces aquí tan sólo?

- Yo no hacía nada, señor Weasley. Vine a ver qué podía limpiar.

- Esta biblioteca está muy sucia, tardarías mucho. Ginny puede ayudarte. Os aconsejo que empezáis por la ventanas: están tan llenas de polvo que ni el menor rastro de luz entra por ellas.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y cuando mi papá se volteó, para examinar mejor aquel cuarto, el primero me miró de tal manera que sentí el mismo escalofríos como cuando vi por primera vez al fantasma.

Él sabía que lo había escuchado _todo_.

Incómoda me sentí cuando empezamos a limpiar nosotros dos la biblioteca. No era que Harry me lanzase miradas furtivas, pues no lo hacía. Si no aquella mirada pasional antes, que me llenó de frío y miedo al mismo tiempo. Él tarareaba sin prestar menor incomodo en mi persona. Limpiaba las ventanas que papá le había dicho que limpiase. Y que sólo era una, y muy grande, justo detrás de un viejo y gran escritorio, un tintero con telarañas y una silla mullida. Yo sacudía y sacaba por orden de cómo estaban acomodados los libros lleno e polvo, hollín y de otras cientos de cosas que ni me molestaré en agregar.

- cof cof – tosí mientras sacudía el alfeizar de la viejosísima chimenea - ¿desde cuando no limpian este lugar?

¡Parecía de siglos! Harry seguía limpiando aquella ventana.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – exclamó él de pronto, dejando aun lado el trapo sucio.

Me puse junto con él. Léase impreso en la ventana en siguiente rezo:

Cuando aquel fantasma impreso,

se dejase algún día de lamentar,

y sus palabras pidiesen a gritos

algo de libertad

haced lo que cualquier fantasma

hiciese en su lugar:

que con caridad

y oratoria,

y buena fe señalar

cada uno de sus pecados

para encontrar manera de justificar.

Yo fruncí el seño, totalmente confusa. La cara de Harry reveló algo así de triunfo y satisfacción.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó - ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Así Sirius encontrará la paz!

- ¡Pero chamaco! ¿Qué dicéis...?

- ¿No lo entiendes?

- ¿Entender qué?

- ... olvídalo. No lo entenderías, eres una _muggle_.

- ¡¿Mugre?! – grité colerizada.

- ¡No! Mug....

- ¡Grosero!

Me levanté indignada, enojada por el insulto que me soltó ese desdichado loco y su mente paranoica. Lo siguiente que recuerdo luego de eso, fue a mi hermano Ron que corría hacia mí, desde la puerta lateral del recibidor.

- ¡Ginny! – me dijo - ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡a qué no sabes! Te perdiste ahora una de los mayores acontecimientos desde que la familia Weasley puso un pie en esta casa. El fantasma apareció hace minutos en el comedor donde estábamos todos. La señora McGonagall, mi papá, mi mamá, mis hermanos y el señor Snape. Había soltado una fría y cínica carcajada apareciendo de la nada por debajo de la mesa y paf y choca y vodca todo el estofado que el señor Snape había inventado con la insistencia de mi mamá para ayudarle también (osea, todos esclavizados en la cocina cortando y echando cosas al montón....) y púsose Snape (¡el único que no se asustó!) encabrizado, agarró todos los platos que estuvo a su alcance y se los azotó al fantasma gritando "¡Jodido seas, Black! ¡¡Tirando la comida por la que tu te moriste...!!" y pusosé estático, mirándole asustado. Y a todos nos dio miedo. Si literalmente uno puede matar por la mirada ¡todos seríamos fantasmas con echarle la ojeada a Snape! El fantasma se desapareció tan rápido como se salió y el señor Snape se asomó por la puerta para echarle el grito a Filch para que limpiase todo el desastre que causó. Recién terminamos yo y mis hermanos a limpiar, pues madre exponiendo cómo os somos capaces que siendo tan jóvenes, no ayudemos a ese anciano.

Dio un suspiro y se sacudió las rodillas llenas de polvo.

- ¿Y vos? – me preguntó curioso - ¿dónde estabas?

- Limpiaba la biblioteca con Harry... ¡Dios! Siglos debe de llevar desabitada para estar tan asquerosa. Encontré tres libros hechos grabillo, igual como cuando agarras una esponja y se deshace a pedazos en tus manos, y los demás simplemente estaban empolillados.

A mi hermano no debió de convencerle esa respuesta pues se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mover el pie, con el seño fruncido.

Suspiré.

Y le enseñé el extraño rezo que Harry descubrió al limpiar la ventana.

- Wow... está grabado en el cristal y perfectamente delineado... – comentó luego de un minuto de observación – esto es el trabajo de un experto.

- ¿Pero qué quiere decir?

- No lo sé, pero me parece que quiere dar a entender que para encontrar la paz, el "fantasma" en cuestión tiene que corregir sus errores, supongo.

Y le conté todo lo que yo habría presenciado entre la conversación de Harry y del fantasma.

Él, por obvia, no me creyó. Pero le recalqué que si yo tampoco no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos y escuchado con mis oídos. Tal debió ser la gravedad de mi cara pues su cara se fue ensombrecido conforme cada palabra decía.

- Ese fantasma es una amenaza para todos – exclamó eufórico - ¡entonces es él quién os lava la mente a Harry!

- ¡Ya te dije que este se quejaba por decirle que era el fantasma de un mago!

- Y a mi me llamó mugre la semana pasada.

- Le preguntaré por qué.

- ¡¿Estas loca!? ¡no le digas nada!

- ¿¡Por qué?!

- Sí ¿por qué no, Ron? – preguntó Harry saliendo de la nada.

- ¡Aahhh!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Ginny!

- Hola.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Hola?

- Hola. Oye, Ron, ¿por qué no? – preguntó denuevo mirando con una sonrisa a mi hermano. Yo intenté discúlpame, y me escabullí, cuando tuve la oportunidad, por el pasillo entre estantes que daba a la puerta, dejando a mi hermano atrás, entre el muchacho y la ventana.

Hay... yo ya quiero terminar aquí, pues lo siguiente que tengo que decir no es de tanta importancia... bueno, tal vez sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con el fantasma (¡sí! ¡tengo ya pinturas a óleo! ¡y ya los voy a estrenar!) y si me es posible decir, los dejaré a contnuación con el punto de vsta de mi hermano.

-

-

-

-

-

¡Sigo viva para su desgracia!! ¡No me e muerto! Aunque más de uno así lo quiera ¡mi más sincera disculpa! ¿desde cuando no actualizo...? ¡no sé! No tengo justificación... ¡ninguna! Soy una irresponsable. Está en mi sangre. U Me lo he escrito de un jalón, en el trascurso de dos días, y estaba un poco apresurado.... en fic ¡vamos con los reviews!

Ehm... y no sé pero me parece que últimamente parezco algo reseca al escribir ¿les parece? ¡díganmelo!

-

-

**Safrie:** Safrie n.n ya te debía desde hace mucho un review, qué bueno que lo hayas leído ¿te gusta? XD gracias, me haces sonroja. Bueno.... Harry, para empezar, no está tan loco como le dicen todos. Para mí es uno de los más sabios y mal apreciado de la historia XD no te digo más, más adelante lo sabrás. Sí, fue lo único que mi pobre creatividad fue capaz de hacer: poner a Snape de cocinero. Pero es uno bueno! nñ te lo aseguro. Aun amargado pero bueno al fin.

Nah, hasta la Hermione de Rowling está amargada, no esperes milagros, y lo de Black, que sufra todo lo que le a hecho sufrir a MI Sevie XD

Bueno, a tu pregunta.... nop, Severus es el protector de Harry y dudo mucho que aunque le irrite el plebe, lo aprecia mucho para rebajarse para darle simples plantas alucinógenas, para eso están las drogas!! ¬¬ digo! No, no le da nada XD

Y Harry no está desquiciado, sólo un _poco_ loco...

Pero muy, muy _poco_...

Sí le continué, fue para que no me matases XD y me gustó mucho tú review y en una parte hasta me hizo reír. Espero te guste este cap. El que sigue trata de Ron. Faltan los gemelos, Harry y Severus.

-

-

**Dany Black:** ¡Muchas gracias! me gusta escribir a personajes acomplejados. Espero tu review de este cap

-

-

Algo se me dice que por algún tiempo no habrán muchos reviews este año... Y para los lectores de "Segunda Identidad" os informo que ya publicaré nuevo cap y aprovecho para darle publicidad a un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo "Una nueva Generación" de Harry Potter y ya que están por ahí algún vistazo a "Lo que él no sabe" de Sherlock Holmes ¡vamos! ¡un vistazo no les hará daño! XD


	6. La maña del señor Snape

**El fantasma de Canterville  
**

**Basado en el cuento de Oscar Wilde, _"El fantasma de Canterville"._**

**  
Capítulo seis.**

**La maña del señor Snape **

'

'

'

'

¡Imperdonable ese día, cuando me dejó mi hermana a la suerte! ¿Suerte, digo yo? ¡Traición! Claro, heredó a Fred y George, es lo que se gana tras años de estar siempre con ellos. Sí, claro, por supuesto. No recuerda cuando su hermano el pequeño le contaba cuentos, a la hora de dormir, o que le hacía de comer cuando mamá y papá estaban en la esquina con unos chales lastimeros pidiendo lismosna. Oh, santa vida que me tocó sufrir. Yo soy un poeta ¡no un sujeto que se deja entre la espada y la pared, joder!

O, en este caso, entre el paranoico y la ventana.

Tiemblo cuando rememorizo la escena. Ese Harry es un pobre chico con problemas. Alguien que debe de tener trastorno por la poca comida, o una mamá que bebía cuando estaba embarazada. Si bien, el señor Snape nos advirtió que asintiéramos con una sonrisa, contentando Sí a todo lo que dijera.

Pero ÉSE día, no pude. Estaba nervioso, miraba la ventana de vez en cuando, miraba esos profundos y maniacos ojos verdes... ventana, ojos verdes, pasto, iris verde, un apapachable piso duro y verde, una horrenda cicatriz fenomenal, producto de una cucharilla. Cuando la punta de la culeta de mi hermana se desvaneció por la puerta de la biblioteca, lancé un grito que debió de escucharse por todo Canterville, y puse de un puntapié a un diminuto y enclenque Harry que cayó en la silla y de ahí al piso. Quedó de quieto, ni siquiera respiraba, por un momento tuve que agacharme nervioso para comprobar que no fuera una gárgola.

Mal error. Ese día comprendí que sería el peor de toda mi vida. Empezó a gritar y se aferró como gato a mi casaca, mientras me sacudía bruscamente.

— ¡POR QUÉ NO CONFÍAS EN MI, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

— ¡Y APUESTO QUE EL ÚNICO!

Corrí como pude y salí de la biblioteca. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son volver ahí.

Lo malo, es que Harry también se había dado a la fuga, y me atrapó en el instante que llegaba a las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí, que te hice, acaso no hay pruebas suficientes de que los magos existen?

— ¡ALÉJATE!

— ¡RON, ESPERA!

Vi que de repente el techo se puso enfrente de mí, mi cuerpo flotó instantes, la cara de espanto de Harry por unos segundos que duraron minutos, luego, mi brazo retorcido cuando chocó con el escalón, mi pierna a la altura de mis ojos cuando reboté sobre el brazo que seguía sano apenas dos segundos, y mi gritó cuando vi que estaba por embarrarme al pie de la GRAN escalera. Luego, todo negro.

'

'

'

— Señora Promfey, ¿estará bien mi Ronnie?

— Si no se mueve los próximos días, tal vez.

— ¡Oh, Ronnie, que desdichaza has hecho a esta madre que tienes!

— Sí. Se dio de la madre, ¿verdad?

— ¡FRED!

— Sea más discreto, joven Weasley.

— Una buena colgadera en mis cadenas oxidadas deberían de darle.

— No creo que sea necesario, señor Filch...

— ¿Puedo ver como cuelgan a Fred, papá?

— Eh... yo... claro, Ginny...

— ¡SILENCIO O TE COLGARÉ YO, ARTHUR!

— Mmmm... —dije, lastimosamente.

— ¡Está vivo!

— Potter, aléjese de él. No queremos que...

— ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

El doloroso amistoso abrazo de Harry me quitó alma.

— ¡Amigo!

— ¡Ayuda!

Forcejeo. Un viejo cocinero Snape cargando a Harry, que seguía como niño con zapatos nuevos.

— ¡Eso tardará una semana en sanarse, le dije que no se moviera!

Vi como la silueta de una mujer mayor me miraba con severidad, con un traje blanco de enfermera. Era la señora Promfey, me enteré más tarde, una señora que llamaron cuando encontraron a mi despojo de cuerpo en ángulos imponibles. La habían contratado para cuidarme durante una semana, donde ya debería de estar suficientemente reconfortado.

Claro. De escoger a ella a mi mamá, prefería a ella. Pero, de aver tenido el milagro de una machacadora de huesos con un erizo verde de improvisto, escojería a la machacadora que a la aterradora señora Promfey.

— ¡Sólo cinco minutos, está descansando!

— Pero... vine a traere, ya sabe, la comida a mi hijo.

— ¡Disculpe, señor, pero no puede comer nada, tiene que hidratarse con jugos!

— ¿Jugos?

— ¡No, quiero cof comida!

Vi con horror mi apestoso jugo de... no sé, ¿naranja, piña? Mientras ella muy gustosa de tragaba las chuletas de carne que Snape hizo esta vez. Hasta mis riñones me rugían! Oh, DIOS, EL HORROR!

_Baño de esponja._

— ¿Segura que no quiere que el ayude, señora Promfey? —dijo la señora McGonagall cuando la _benevolente_ enfermera le mandó a traer no sé cuantos trapos para... ya saben...— Podría ayudarle. Usualmente, cuando el hijo de los antiguos señores estaba enfermo, lo bañaba a mano.

— Pero es mi trabajo, querida.

— Oh, si me es un placer ayudar, Poppy.

El apodo que le inventó debió hacerla ceder, pues se inclinó y vi como las dos viejas (_lujurientas, para mí_) se me acercaban con unos trapos humedecidos en sus arrugosas manos. ¡ARRUGAS POR TODAS PARTES! ¡Ah! Miré con horror que de la nada aparecía ese retorcido de Hagrid con su gran perro, para preguntarle a la sirvienta si quería que dejara todas las hortalizas en un cabastro. Ella contestó que debía preguntárselo a Snape. Hagrid contestó que estaba ocupado pues de alguna manera, que no sé, mi madre le obligó a ayudarle a desquitar unas cortinas, hasta el cobertizo, y le daba miedo la casa por el fantasma. La vieja le dijo que sí, y luego las llevara en la alacena de la cosina. No, pero que ésta estaba muy, qué la chingada. Que qué tenía, el fantasma jamás se adentraba a los túneles subterráneos de la casa. Y bla bla bla se agarraron las tres comadres, y aprovechase el perro a subirsme encima, ensuciándome otra vez.

— ¿Quieren que les ayude? —preguntó con todas las intenciones del mundo el gigantón del jardinero.

— ¡NO! —rugí con una voz que ni yo me reconocí.

Una hora después, de un infierno en vida, terminaron mi higiene.

— Vaya, su pelo es un desastre... claro, no como el de Potter, que parece que usa pegamento en vez de shampoo toda la semana... mmm... deberíamos cortárselo, creo yo. Ese estilo de llevarlo a los hombros como Severus no le queda.

— ¡Ya tomaron mi cuerpo, dejen mi cabeza en paz! —lloré.

— No diga tonterías, señor Weasley. Es más, pediré permiso a la señora...

— Hola —dijo mi madre, que entraba con la cena esta vez, una riquísima sopa en caldo—. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación y... —me miró con unos ojos brillantes, que me hicieron palidecer—. Primera vez que veo a mi hijo tan calmadito para poder raparle esa melena. Dice que se quiere parecer a Bill, mi segundo hijo mayor. Tenía el cabello como cola de caballo. Aunque se fue hace unos dos años a Egipto como polisón en un barco... dijo que quería trabajar en una sucusales de bancos que había ahí, tras una palanca... aunque no entiendo por qué, aquí también tenía palanca en un banco local... en fin, yo sujeto los hombros, señoras ¡las tijeras!

'

'

'

— Hay, joven Ron, le queda de maravilla es nuevo look que trae —dijo Hermione, que venía a traerle una bandeja con la cena a la enfermera, que avisó féliz, a mi dicha, que podría cenar con ellos para mañana pues yo ya debería estar en una total recuperación. Yo ya me sentía bien desde hacía días (2, en realidad) subsistiendo, raramente, de los jugos del señor Snape. No sé qué diantre le ponía ese hombre, pero me sentía con energía (mucha vitamina C, o A, o algo así, de las anormales hortalizas del gigante), pero la doña quería estar TOTALMENTE segura de que no me fuera a desvanecer en cuestión de segundos. Urg, como la odio...

— Hola, Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba con timidez en una silla puesta a mi lado. Me senté y miré de reojo a mi hermana, a Herm y a la otra loca, quienes creyeron prudente retirarse, para dejarme sólo. Pero esta vez no estaba nervioso como lo fue en la biblioteca, tampoco asustado de un ataque repentino de él. Se veía, claramente arrepentido, decía sin palabras. Suspiré. No podía enojarme con él. En realidad, esa era la primera visita (larga) que me hacía desde que estaba en la cama de mi habitación. Bueh, mejor aclarar las cosas ahora, que estar sin mirarnos a la cara el resto de nuestras vidas.

— Sí, estoy bien, Harry, no te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? Bueno, claro, las pócimas que te agrega el profesor Snape en los jugos es buena, él es uno de los mejores del mundo, ¿cómo no estarías recuperado TAN rápido después de semejante desmembramiento al caerte ése día?...

— Hay, Harry... sí, fueron las pociones del... Prof. Snape —le seguí el rollo, el cual le hizo embozar una gigantesca sonrisa, que nunca antes le había visto.

— ¡Sí, yo lo vi! ¡Hacía algo en un caldero, como miel, y luego licuaba las frutas con carne y luego le echaba gotas de un frasquito, y lo revolvía!

Oh, mierda ¡Me hacía pensar ese viejo que le echaba algo especial! No era mas que un placebo. Bueh, como sea, sabían delicioso.

— Harry, ¿sin resentimientos?

— ¿De qué?

— De... eso, lo de la biblioteca...

— Hay, Ron —rió— ¡Déjalo, nadie me cree, de todas formas!

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Que TODOS me creen un loco, lo sé perfectamente. Pero me descontrolo porque... ya sabes... como cuando alguien ve cosas que son ciertas, y nadie te cree... y te desesperan tanto que... bueno... —miró nervioso a otras partes de la habitación ¡Oh, no debía de decirle nada, los locos en ese estado son... peligrosos! Pero me agarró la mano y la levantó, desmintiendo su apariencia frágil y enclenque. Tenía tanta fuerza que fácilmente se compararía conmigo.

— Promete una cosa, por favor —continuó—. No le digas a Sirius lo que te voy a contar.

— ¿Al fantasma? No... claro que no...

La siguiente hora me contó su vida desde que tuvo memoria. Hace años, cuando tenía dos y recordaba fragmentos de su vida, como la calidez de su madre o la voz elocuente de su papá, vivía en una casa situada en un valle llamado Godric, que queda al norte de Inglaterra. Vivían ellos tres, felices, con una gran parcela detrás, donde había una silla mecedora. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew eran amigos de toda la vida de su padre, mientras que la señora Granger, la mamá de Hermione, y la señora Figg, eran también de toda la vida de _Lily_.

Los padres de Harry fueron asesinados una noche por un hombre asesino, líder de un grupo tan terrorífico que en sus días de prosperidad hacían temblar toda Europa. He escuchados de ellos. Papá nos lo contó cuando era el principal rumor en todo su trabajo. Según él, eran los _Mortifagos_, aunque en realidad se hacían llamar Comedores de los Muertos (_Death Eaters_), pero no le corregí. Ese tal líder, un lord de Hangleton, terrorista. Para Harry, Lord Voldemort, brujo malvado de gigantescos poderes.

No encontrando lugar donde vivir, pues había sobrevivido de milagro, pues el lord había muerto en ese incidente (según reportes, quemado, pues la casa se incendió mientras ocurría el asesinato) el director de una escuela cara y famosa que quedaba de Escocia, pero que encontraba de vacaciones (casual profesor de _cosas paranormales_, creo que dijo Harry, o así interpreto a TODO lo que me digo en 10 segundos) de Lily y James, recogió al niño, que fue a dar a Severus, su... cocinero. Este tuvo embrollos, y el niño pasó de mal en peor, con el trantorno de la muerte de sus padres. Remus Lupin alegó que mejor encontrar un lugar adoptivo suficientemente capaz de criarlo que un soltero sin experiencia. Pero por causas desconocidas para mí, quedó hecho todo el embrollo.

Broncas del todo, no sé, como que porque se metió con el lord, el chef Snape perdió la licencia y fue acogido por un amigo, lord Lucius (je, me reí de la risa que fueran amantes, por una idea loca de Harry).

— Y... me siento mal, puedo, bueno, contarte un sinfín de cosas pero...

Yo esperé si decía algo más, al ver que dudaba.

— Puedes decírmelo, Harry —dije sinceramente.

El miró por la ventana, continuando con su relato. En alguna parte dijo, porque estaba tan enfrascado para darle un orden a tantas ideas nuevas, que no le contara nada de esto al fantasma, no quería que se sintiera mal, pues con él era el único con quien confiara cosas. Que fuera él quien advirtiera y no se sintiera remplazado.

— Pero hablando de Sirius, no lo he visto toda esta semana ¡qué raro! No es común de él que esté tan ausente... a lo mejor... tal vez...

— ¿Trama algo?

— Pues...

KAPAZ!

Todos los habitantes de la casa lanzaron tal grito que nosotros brincamos, y nos precipitamos hasta el vestíbulo, para llegar al comedor.

Era la escena más espantosa de mi vida.

Toda mi visión se tornó roja, bañado en sopa de tomate frío con verduras y queso, cayendo precipitadamente cuando Ginny, escapando de un tenedor volador, se arrojó sobre mí. Hermano, es una pesadilla, gritó, señalando el caos en el salón, el fantasma daba miedo, se reía cínicamente mirando con odio al señor Snape que se cubría con una tapa del plato principal, defendiéndose con un cucharón todo el ejército de comida re vivida, que se lanzaban como los animales salvajes que antes eran. Nunca vi esa expresión tan intensa entre ellos dos, odio bruto, antipatía y asco. El fantasma estaba especialmente irritante hoy, pero Snape, de alguna manera, lograba defenderse como si antes ya lo hubiera hecho. Se tiró aun lado, salvándose de la emboscada del jabalí con perejil y jengibre, en varias ocasiones se agachaba cuando los gemelos, defendiendo a su madre y a la señora McGonagall, quienes se abrazaban asustadas en una esquina. Mi padre tenía un espejo y le regresaba las flamas del postre, que se había tornado tan frío que quemaba. Lancé un grito cuando escuché que, lejos, Filch había alcanzado la puerta principal y huía despavorido seguido de una Promfey, que parecía más muerta que viva en esos momentos, refugiándose lejos de la batalla. Hagrid casi nos aplasta, cuando agarró las astas de la cabeza de ciervo disecada, con tal brutalidad que era como uno vivo.

— ¡Sirius, no!

Harry corrió cuando el fantasma desenvainó un espadín antiguo del emblema de Lord Lucius, mientras que Snape, sorprendido, tiraba el cucharón simple de metal, agarrando el primer cuchillo para tener una oportunidad al menos ínfima para defenderse. Pero Snape, por más diestro que fuera, no lo podría estocar pues era un fantasma, al contrario, el espadín era letal, como el pequeño juguete que danzaba sin dueño en el aire, preparándose para el ataque. Todo quedo paralizado unos instante, ya sea porque el fantasma quería tener toda la atención de la casa, o sus poderes se alteraron cuando casi se lleva la cabeza de golpe, desviando en el último instante el arma blanca.

Era una escena curiosa, Harry entre ellos dos, con los brazos extendidos como si intentara separarlos uno del otro. Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano.

— Hazle un lado, Harry.

— ¡No!

— ¡Potter!

— ¡Es Harry, estúpido!

— ¿Y crees que las palabras de un infeliz que se murió de hambre me cambiarán de parecer?

— ¡Toma!

— ¡NO!

Harry se puso más ferio entre ellos. Miró con tal intensidad al fantasma que este exigió otra vez que se apartase. Tal vez olvido que podría empujar y en cierto sentido levitar a una persona, pero no se atrevía hacerlo. Miró a Snape, que estaba más dispuesto a pelear si era la única opción.

Pero algo había, que Harry le detenía. Como una súplica muda. El fantasma desvió la mirada, crispado.

— Tienes suerte que quiera a este muchacho, pero a la siguiente, Snape, me las vas a pagar.

— Te esperaré pacientemente en el sótano, no te preocupes —dijo de forma sarcástica el hombre, haciendo que, por una fracción de segundos, el fantasma palideciese (si es posible, pues prácticamente se desvaneció visiblemente).

Lanzó un gritó que por poco estuvo por perforarnos los oídos. Todas las cosas cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco. Abrasé a mi hermana cuando las astas del ciervo se encajaron en el suelo, a centímetros de mi cabeza.

— Cielos... creo que pensaré orta vez antes de hacerle una broma a ese fantasma.

— Tienes razón, George... la siguiente tiene que ser grande.

— Oh, Santo Cielo. ¿Todos están bien? —preguntó preocupado mi papá, que se quitaba toda la charca de fresa con cremas de la cara. Se acercó a mi mamá para ayudarle a levantarse, como mis hermanos a la otra vieja, aunque Ginny, que me dio problemas pues temblaba aun más que yo (y eso es decir mucho) Hagrid, con todas sus buenas intenciones, casi nos mandó a volar con el "jalón". Todos en la sala miramos al señor Snape...

¿El Fantasma enojado con él? No, enojado no, ¡aborrecible! Como si fuera su enemigo... quedé un tanto ensimismado, como Harry le mandaba miradas de reojo, ligeramente asustado, pero firme. Mi papá preguntó una cosa, no entendí muy bien, pero intuyo que fue algo relacionado con la escena. Como respuesta, Snape se limpió la camisa con un gran manchón de aceite de pollo, y murmuró que no era esa la única vez que veía al Fantasma. Obvio que no, lleva años en la casa, pero McGonagall agregó que desde el comienzo, Harry y Snape dormían en unos cuartos literalmente bajo tierra, y que el Fantasma, razón sabrá qué, NUNCA, NUNCA bajaba allá, JAMÁS. Por eso las frecuentes vistas del Fantasma y de Snape eran relativamente pocas, pero había tal antipatía mutua, que esta escena fue como un leve rocío de tormenta.

Promfey, Filch y Fang se asomaron por la puerta.

— ¡Esto es demasiado! —chilló mi madre histérica cuando le tocó a todos recoger los restos de la... ¿cena, cochambre?— ¡Ya no aguanto a ese Black! ¡Mañana mismo voy a la ciudad y traigo a un exorcista, o a un cazafantasmas, aunque tenga que llevarlo a rastras!

— Si me permite, madame —dijo Snape, con una sutileza que me hizo levantar el ceño—, yo conozco personalmente a unas personas que están relacionadas con cosas... _extrañas_. Si me permite, puedo mandarles una carta y estarían aquí en cuestión de dos días.

— Claro, en polvos _fluu_.

— Harry, ¿qué te he dicho?

— _Lo siento _—su tono tenía todo menos resentimiento.

Tres días más tarde, a pie, con un sin fin de circo de trastes a mano, llegaron cuatro personas con capas y abrigos tipo de Londres a la puerta. Eran... extraños. Perdí el aliento cuando vi al mayor de todos, con un pelo tan largo que me recordó a mi hermoso pelo largo y fino mío que me cortaron. Otro, estaba tan pálido como si una horda de perros le hubiesen perseguido. El otro, más joven, sonreía enormemente, mirando TODO con curiosidad, y, el más aterrador, en realidad, tenía un ojo de cristal azul eléctrico, mal acomodado, por lo cual daba ejes en su centro.

— Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, mi querida señora.

— Hay, ¡si es un placer! Los estábamos esperando desde hacía horas.

— Sí, 48, en realidad.

— ¡Hola, Severus, tanto tiempo sin verte! —dijo el pálido semi rubio— ¡Harry, por dios, eres tú! —gritó, corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¡Remus! —gimió mi amigo estrujándolo—. ¡Profesor, Cedric, estoy tan contento de que vuelva a verlos!

— Buenas, yo soy Arthur, mucho gusto... y estos son...

— ¡Los fantásticos Fred y George Weasley, para servirles!

— Sinónimos de trampas.

— Diversión.

— ¡Y de juegos!

— ¡Pero qué tiernos!

Mi madre miró con un signo de interrogación a Dumbledore. Parecía un viejo chiflado. Aunque eso, lo comprobamos más tarde. HORAS DESPUÉS. Snape y sus presentaciones y todo, mi madre, dijo impaciente, tras una larga conversación.

— ¿Pueden hacer algo con el fantasma?

— Mmmm... tendríamos que verlo.

— ¿Eso es un cuadro volador? —gruñó el aterrador "_Ojoloco_" Moody apuntando atrás de nosotros. En efecto, el cuadro se movía, y los ojos, chistosos, saltones, parpadeaban.

— Jaja, Sirius anda de curioso...

— Es una excusa de hombre.

— Severus, no lo hagas enojar.

— ¡Ya le he contado lo suficiente para que piense como yo!

— Eres un cretino —gruñó _Ojoloco_.

— Hay, parecen niños!

— Nadie te hablo, Lupin.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me meten? —lloriqueó Cedric.

— Excusa.

— Cretino.

— Niños.

— ¡Pero qué tiernos!

'

'

'


End file.
